


Itty Bitty Tumblr Drabbles

by transubstantiate



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transubstantiate/pseuds/transubstantiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff I wrote that doesn't fit in with any stories, ongoing or otherwise</p><p>ps. <br/>I'm not lying when I say they're small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bucky/nat: first kiss

The first time she kisses him is not pleasant. She is savage and brutal and hungry, and when she pulls back she has a look in her eyes like she could kill him at a moment’s notice. He shoves her away, but she comes back immediately, invading his space, standing so close he can’t see all of her face.

"What are you afraid of, _Bucky?_ ” she spits, turning the nickname into an insult, but he can’t answer, just shakes his head and stumbles backward, away from this creature with death leaking out of her eyes.


	2. steve&bucky: the table

He’s so relieved when Bucky opens his eyes, when he says “Steve?” all scratchy and weak, that the man with the mission doesn’t think about the table. He doesn’t recognize its significance until years roll by and the table turns into a spectre looming above them all, until it’s almost too late (and eventually he’ll realize that he was always too late, that from the moment Bucky went missing things were irrevocably, irreparably wrong).


	3. bucky/nat & steve: forgetting

He forgets as he remembers.  
At first it's little things, like he'll remember the way a street corner used to look, but when Steve tells him about the old beggar that used to talk to them about nuclear physics, there's nothing.  
But he doesn't really notice that, just chalks it up to his faulty wiring, assumes he'll remember the beggar physicist later.  
It's when he starts to forget his Russian that he begins to take note. Speaking it takes effort where the hard sounds used to fall out of his mouth. His accent returns, and only gets thicker as he forgets how to shape the words.  
And one day, Nat says something to him, and he can't understand her at all. He recognizes the sounds that she's making, but he can't assign them meaning.  
It's only then, looking at her disappointed expression, that he feels like he's lost something precious.


	4. nat: liquor store

She likes vodka. She does. Especially here in America with every flavor you could possibly think of in a neat little row, and the big sign in the liquor store proclaiming “vodka” with an arrow pointing down, just to erase any confusion about where it might be. She likes that it’s clear, she likes that it travels well, that it doesn’t have to be chilled (even if it is better that way). She finds the fact that it’s distilled from potatoes to be unreasonably funny.  
But it’s just so…available. Everyone and their mother drinks vodka. And that’s not a bad thing (ok, yes it is. Her inner hipster is writhing), but this particular beverage really seems to bring the rednecks out of the woodwork.  
And that’s also not necessarily a bad thing. She can appreciate rednecks, admire their single-minded loyalty to their traditions, she even finds them funny on occasion.  
But they smell.  
And some of them are friendly.  
So the long and short of it is this: she’s standing in the liquor store looking at the vodka sign with a bottle of Baileys in her hand, and she’s questioning her life choices.


	5. bucky/nat: son write-off

Someone laughs, and everyone turns to look. Natalia meets their eyes, looks them up and down, and shrugs.  
"What?" she says. "It's funny." When no one replies, she turns and saunters off, and watching her go, the Soldier feels something take root in his chest, something warm and quiet, something that could maybe melt the winter in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be part of a scene in "Son" but things changed and the story didn't end up going this direction. But anyway, I liked this, so here it is


	6. bucky/nat & sam: bad jokes

Sam is lounging in the armchair, flipping idly through channels on the tv, occasionally throwing glances at Bucky, who’s parked on the couch with his laptop and is sniggering gleefully.  
Sniggering.  
Gleefully.  
That’s just weird.  
"Nat!" Bucky calls out. "Nat! C’mere!"  
There’s a rustle in the kitchen and Nat appears in the doorway.  
"What," she says flatly.  
"Nat," Bucky exclaims, looking up. "Come here, read this. No wait, don’t. Let me just…ok. Are you ready?"  
Nat just raises an eyebrow.  
"Ok," Bucky says. "Did you hear about the corduroy pillow?"  
"No!" Sam shouts. "Do not-"  
"It’s making headlines!" Bucky yells over him.  
Sam groans, but Nat giggles.  
She _giggles_.  
"Got any more?"  
"Loads, come look."  
Sam turns up the volume on the tv.


	7. nat: ballet

She thinks that there was something about dancing in one of her covers, something that the lab coats couldn’t quite get rid of. Maybe they didn’t even know they missed it.

There was something about dancing, something about ballet.

She doesn’t dislike classical music, as a rule. It’s fine. Intellectual. Cerebral. She appreciates the structure of it. She wishes she could truly enjoy listening to it, wishes she could close her eyes and lose herself in the complex variations and intricate melodies.

But reality is more like this:

Her feet itch during _Swan Lake_ and she can see vague shapes moving across a stage when she closes her eyes.

She thinks she remembers her toes bleeding, her hands shaking, her legs aching.

There’s terror, actual bone-deep fear, unlike anything she’s felt in a long time.

And sometimes she wakes in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, with strains of Tchaikovsky or Prokofiev singing a deathly echo in her head.


End file.
